The fluid component is connected to the hydraulic circuit of the assembly, so that the accumulator receives fluid as the pressure rises, with the gas being compressed. As pressure drops, the compressed gas expands and forces the pressurized fluid stored back into the hydraulic circuit. The changes in the volumes of gas supply space and fluid space result in corresponding axial movement of the separating element inside the accumulator housing.
A prerequisite for the trouble-free operation of hydraulic accumulators desired is setting the gas precharging pressure prevailing in the gas supply space be at a value adapted to the pressure level of the fluid component, so that the separating element, that is, the piston in the case of piston-type accumulators, is in a suitable position inside the cylinder housing. Such a position of the separating element must permit it to execute the operating movements required in the axial direction between the end positions in the accumulator housing.